


Авиаторы

by kotikova, Miss_Wyoming



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Historical References, Japanese Culture, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotikova/pseuds/kotikova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Wyoming/pseuds/Miss_Wyoming
Summary: 1922 год, заря морской авиации. Маленький островок в Тихом океане, авиамастерская, где заправляются и ремонтируются пролетающие мимо гидропланы.





	Авиаторы

_«На большой земле наше время зовут «золотым веком», а нас — «асами», «авиаторами», «пионерами». Кажется, газетам не до тонкостей. Но пишут, что за нами будущее. Ты-то знаешь, что мы на самом деле горстка безымянных дураков, которые потеряли страх и подсели на небо»._

_— из письма Бокуто Котаро от 24 июня 1922 года._

Сакуса Киеми провел рукой по загривку, взмокшему под форменным шарфом. Несмотря на то, что наверху ветер временами пробирал до самых костей, тут, на земле, жара для поздней осени стояла совершенно необыкновенная. В воздухе висела полуденная пыль, оглушительно пели цикады, едва не перекрикивая домашний скот, солнце нещадно пекло тело под комбинезоном, а мимо, бросая на него озадаченные взгляды, сновали местные. Поселок на островке оказался совсем крохотный, и нездешнего Сакусу заметили сразу.

Как и всякий раз после перелета, он ощущал слабую дезориентацию — обрушившиеся на голову запахи, звуки, бесконечное мельтешение и изобилие цветов сбивало с толку после нескольких часов одиночества и бескрайней синевы. Оглядевшись вокруг, он наконец приметил небольшую закусочную, в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние до входа и, приподняв низко висевшую вывеску, прошел внутрь.

Общественные заведения, связанные с употреблением пищи, всегда вызывали в нем легкую брезгливость, и теперь, почуяв запах кунжутного масла и бульона, он подавил желание спрятать нос и рот за форменным шарфом. Дремавший за стойкой пожилой владелец сперва не обратил на Сакусу никакого внимания, но постепенно стихшие за столами разговоры заставили его поднять голову — и тут же заполошно подскочить с места.

— Г-господин капитан, — произнес владелец, окинув торопливым взглядом его форму и остановившись на круглой золотой нашивке поверх рукава. — Добро пожаловать, — добавил он, уже, кажется, взяв себя в руки. — Чем я могу вам помочь?

— Здесь где-нибудь есть авиамеханик? — спросил Сакуса без особенной надежды на утвердительный ответ.

Тем не менее хозяин закивал, его морщинистое лицо расплылось в улыбке:

— Есть, есть, — ответил он с таким подобострастием, словно эта фраза была единственной целью всей его жизни. — Если вы изволите отсюда пройти… нет, нет, пусть лучше Момо-чан вас проводит. Момо-чан!..

Так Сакуса снова оказался на улице в компании дочери старика, которая то и дело бросала в его сторону боязливые взгляды. Новость о прибытии офицера морской авиации разлеталась по деревне со скоростью пожара, и помимо спутницы на Сакусу исподтишка таращились все, кто попадался им по пути. Это здорово нервировало, как и то, что дневной зной постепенно набирал силу.

Мастерская оказалась хоть и в стороне от основной массы деревенских построек, но все же не совсем далеко, у самой кромки пляжа. Она представляла собой крупный ангар, обшитый стальными листами, и деревянную двухэтажную пристройку в классическом стиле, выглядевшую до странного неуместно бок о бок с квадратным металлическим гигантом — детищем прогресса. Вниз к воде от ворот ангара тянулся широкий деревянный пандус, а по соседству с ним — добротно сколоченный пирс с пришвартованным ярко-оранжевым буксирчиком.

У самого входа его спутница вежливо поклонилась и, еле слышно простившись, засеменила прочь. Сакуса равнодушно огляделся, переступил через веранду к закрытым седзи и по привычке стянул с ног сапоги, оставив стоять у порога. Стукнув пару раз, он заглянул внутрь.

В конторе царила тишина, только мерно тикали часы в углу и грифелем шуршал по бумаге карандаш. За потертой деревянной стойкой сидела молодая женщина в мужской рабочей одежде, прижав к уху наушники радиотелеграфа, и старательно выписывала на листок сообщение.

— Подождите, пожалуйста, — попросила она, не поднимая головы, а через секунду осеклась и подскочила, на ходу все же дописав — и тут же спешно кланяясь. — Добро пожаловать, — пауза, короткий взгляд на нашивки, — капитан. Могу я вам чем-то помочь? Вам нужно заправиться?

— Мне нужен авиамеханик, — ответил Сакуса, а потом, заметив ее озадаченное выражение лица, вздохнул и продолжил: — У меня двигатель отказал, еле дотянул до берега.

— Сплошные напасти над морем, — пробормотала его собеседница грустно, но тут же встрепенулась. — Я сейчас найду Акааши-куна или еще кого-нибудь. Присядьте, пожалуйста. — Она уже почти вышла и обернулась у самой двери, снова обратившись к нему: — Может, вы хотите чай? У нас еще есть онигири, или я могу найти что-нибудь посытнее.

— Спасибо, — откликнулся Сакуса. Он отстраненно отметил про себя, что за время многочасового перелета и правда проголодался, но все-таки решил, что еда пока подождет. — Я не откажусь от воды.

— Конечно, — она кивнула и вышла, оставив его одного.

Сакуса уселся на низенький стул и дернул за краги, стягивая с рук перчатки, почти блаженно пошевелил влажными от пота пальцами. Ужасно хотелось снять комбинезон, но не делать же это посреди мастерской — поэтому он просто стянул с шеи надоевший шарф, прикрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку. Накатывало остаточное напряжение: несмотря на то, что сел он в целом нормально, сама посадка и ее условия вытянули из него все силы.

Сухо скрипнули седзи в глубине мастерской, послышались голоса. Кто-то один возмущался, да так громко, что долетало на другой конец дома, и не то чтобы Сакуса хотел его слушать:

— Пока еще ничего не известно, так что отлипни уже от его катаны и займись делом!

Второй отвечал тихо и неразборчиво, без особенных эмоций. Иногда между ними вклинивался женский голос, но и его тоже было не разобрать.

Через несколько секунд в комнате уже были трое: уже знакомая девушка с чашкой воды в руках, парень в рабочем комбинезоне, и из-за их спин к Сакусе выступил третий — сонный, всклокоченный и, кажется, внешне не слишком довольный его визитом. Впрочем, заговорил он вполне вежливо.

— Добрый день, капитан. — Он коротко поклонился. — Меня зовут Акааши Кейджи, я инженер, а это Коноха Акинори, наш механик.

— Сакуса Киеми, — представился Сакуса в ответ.

Широфуку поставила перед ним на стол воду — Сакуса побуравил взглядом отпечаток ее пальца на блестящей фарфоровой стенке и не притронулся к ней, хотя во рту от жары совсем пересохло. Акааши окинул его отстраненным взглядом, задержавшись на босых ногах.

— Широфуку сказала, что вам необходима помощь с аппаратом, — сказал он. — Он с нашей стороны острова?

— Да, — кивнул Сакуса. — Рядом с заливом, где-то в паре километров отсюда. Там еще речка с камышами.

Пока они разговаривали, Широфуку снова вернулась на свое место и надела наушники.

— Ясно, я понял, где это, — ответил Акааши. — Нужно взять буксир, Коноха. — Тот молча кивнул в ответ и вышел за дверь. Акааши снова обратился к Сакусе: — Сакуса-сан, мы сделаем, что можем. Вы могли бы воспользоваться реканом госпожи Томэ, это ближе к центру…

— Нет, — отрезал Сакуса, поднявшись на ноги. — Я поеду с вами.

Святость устава взяла верх и над голодом, и над усталостью. Подпускать к гидроплану чужих в свое отсутствие он не хотел. Акааши же в ответ только пожал плечами. Пока он быстро собирался к выходу, а Сакуса буравил взглядом так и оставленную на столе воду, с улицы послышался звук мотора: Коноха завел лодку.

Когда они вышли на воду, Сакуса смог наконец-то вдохнуть полной грудью. Нос наполнил знакомый свежий запах моря, встречный ветер приятно холодил кожу и возвращал ясность мыслям: теперь нашлась минутка и подумать о планах. Если самолет удастся починить сегодня, то он мог бы вылететь на Сикоку уже завтра рано утром и к обеду, если повезет, вернуться на базу.

Выходило не так уж и плохо, с учетом того, что он едва не погиб каких-то жалких пару часов назад.

— Вон, — указал он Акааши, когда из-за крохотного мыса, отгораживающего вход в заливчик, показался его гидроплан. Он покачивался над спокойными волнами, белый и величавый, как цапля на длинных ногах-поплавках. Течение отнесло его немного в сторону, но все же не вынесло в открытое море.

На берегу уже собралась небольшая толпа зевак — поглядеть, что же они будут делать. В действительности вышло совсем уж не эффектное спасение: Коноха всего лишь соскочил на один из поплавков и зацепил буксировочный трос за кольцо, вделанное в корпус под кабиной пилота. Буксирчик неторопливо тронулся с места, и люди на берегу дружно захлопали в ладоши. Кажется, здесь в самом деле ничего и никогда не случалось.

Вернулись обратно к пирсу они уже за полдень. У мастерской тоже успело набраться народу, так что закатывали гидроплан по трапу в ангар они уже не сами, а с помощью вызвавшихся помочь людей из толпы — однако стоило ему оказаться на положенном месте, как Акааши выставил всех вон, чтобы не мешались.

Пока они с Конохой снимали щитки, чтобы подобраться к двигателю, Сакуса устало опустился у входа прямо на пол, оперевшись на створку ворот и глядя на сверкавшее от солнечных бликов море. Комбинезон он, уже не стесняясь, стянул до пояса и остался сверху в одной измятой форменной рубашке.

— Можно мне передать от вас телеграмму? — спросил он в ангар.

Из самолетного нутра тут же высунулась голова Акааши, он замешкался с виду, но все-таки ответил:

— Конечно, капитан. Кстати, — он полностью выбрался из кабины и уселся в позе наездника на нос перед винтом, — с двигателем ничего серьезного, просто заклинил один из поршней, так что мы переберем его, и будет как новый. А вот крыло никуда не годится.

— Крыло? — переспросил Сакуса и на всякий случай оглядел гидроплан. Тот поврежденным не выглядел.

— Да, — кивнул Акааши. — Могу показать, если подадите монтировку.

Сакуса в молчании протянул ему инструмент, и Акааши проворно перебрался выше, подцепил кусок металлической обшивки и дернул на себя. Не успел Сакуса возразить, как тот легко поддался, обнажив крупную трещину в одной из деревянных опор.

Стоявший с другой стороны самолета Коноха впечатленно присвистнул:

— Жесткая посадка, ничего не скажешь.

Сакуса тяжело вздохнул. Кажется, завтрашний перелет на Сикоку придется все-таки перенести. Крыло — целостная конструкция, в нем не выйдет заменить часть и лететь себе дальше.

— Несущую поверхность нужно заменять целиком, — подтвердил его догадки Акааши и почему-то, сказав это, ушел в себя.

— Мне собрать ребят? — предложил Коноха, вырвав его из раздумий, когда пауза слишком затянулась.

— Да, — откликнулся Акааши. — Постараемся управиться поскорее.

Сакуса раздраженно прикрыл глаза. В висках заломило. Он понимал, что ничего не поделаешь, просто такая сложилась ситуация, но все равно на нее злился. Пройдясь из стороны в сторону, он снова вернулся к Акааши:

— За сколько?

— Неделя? — прикинул Акааши. Его лицо было абсолютно спокойно, он словно не замечал, что Сакуса с трудом сдерживается.

— Неделя, — повторил Сакуса. Он нервно закружил по ангару, не зная чем себя теперь занять, и остановился рядом с накрытой бесцветным брезентом горой мусора. Пнув что-то с досады, он обернулся на механиков — те за неимением лучшего вернулись к работе.

Внезапно Сакуса заметил, что мусор перед ним не такой уж и мусор. Нет, это явно были очертания крыла самолета. Озадаченно нахмурившись, он дернул брезент на себя.

Это и впрямь оказался самолет — моноплан недавно появившейся конструкции: летающая лодка, которая постепенно входила в моду из-за большей устойчивости на воде. Он был ярко-красного цвета и буквально сиял новизной — особенно на фоне коряво сколоченной деревянной платформы для спуска на воду.

Позади раздались торопливые шаги. Сакуса обернулся — к нему шел Акааши.

— Простите, — сказал он без капли вины в голосе и дернул брезент, возвращая его на место.

Сакуса не стал задавать вопросов, тем более что, сделав так, Акааши тут же стремительно вернулся обратно к его гидроплану и не выдал внешне ни малейшего желания с ним разговаривать дальше. Однако мысль о красном самолете не отпускала его ни когда он вернулся к Широфуку, чтобы передать сообщение командованию, ни когда шел через деревню к местному рекану, по прежнему сопровождаемый взглядами. Вероятно, решил он, дело было именно в том, что Акааши прятал его, и это сильно раздражало.

Определенно, не настолько сильно, как необходимость задержаться на этом треклятом острове еще на целую неделю, но все-таки раздражало.

Госпожа Томэ, пожилая владелица рекана, оказалась очень приветливой старушкой. Посетители у нее случались редко, и большую часть своего времени она посвящала рукоделию, саду и алтарю памяти своего покойного мужа, а потому на Сакусу буквально накинулась с заботой. Не прошло и часа, как он, уже напоенный чаем и даже слегка перекусивший, был настойчиво отправлен в баню. Не то чтобы он сам сопротивлялся.

Увидев, как над деревянной кадкой вздымаются клубы пара, Сакуса сразу чуть-чуть подобрел. Горячая вода сразу вернула его к жизни и даже заставила немного порадоваться тому, что все сложилось как сложилось. Будучи на базе, он бы вряд ли имел возможность так расслабиться и отдохнуть. А если бы госпожа Томэ не порывалась ему при этом помочь, то было бы вообще прекрасно.

Форма отправилась в стирку — Сакуса только и успел, что отобрать табельное оружие, — а вместо нее ему выдали свежее хлопковое юката.

— Такой статный и высокий юноша, прямо как Котаро-чан, — приговаривала старушка, и Сакусе хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, лишь бы остаться наконец в одиночестве.

Слушать ее рассказы о каких-нибудь племянниках или чужих детях ему абсолютно не улыбалось, так что он, сославшись на усталость, отправился к себе в комнату. Войдя в коридор, он огляделся вокруг. Со стен на него смотрели немногочисленные фотографии именитых постояльцев с заботливыми подписями.

Интереса для Сакусы они не представляли, однако, заметив одно из лиц, он все же остановился. Этого человека Сакуса узнал.

На первой фотографии Бокуто Котаро был судя по всему совсем еще молод. Он стоял на плавучем пирсе у винта военного гидроплана — британский, Сакусе был знаком этот корпус с осады Циндао, — а по другую сторону от него стоял еще один пилот, с такой же широкой белозубой улыбкой, как и у самого Бокуто на лице. Наушники летных шлемов и концы парашютной обмотки у обоих развевал ветер, очки лежали на лбу, обнажив характерные светлые пятна вокруг глаз, очерченные бронзовым загаром на щеках и скулах.

На второй Бокуто был уже заметно старше. Он снова стоял перед гидропланом, но только теперь уже не военным, и конструкция была на первый взгляд Сакусе не знакома — гражданский, выходит. Одной рукой он придерживал канотье, а другой махал в кадр. Его окружали люди: длинные и тонкие, с черной, как уголь, кожей, и на их фоне он выглядел совершенно белым и невысоким. Он снова улыбался — той же самой открытой, заразительной улыбкой, которую, похоже, не стерла ни война, ни опасности океана, ни годы, разделявшие эти два снимка.

Фотографии привлекли его внимание, потому что они висели там совсем не так, как сам Сакуса повесил бы фотографию просто уважаемого и известного человека. Но Бокуто Котаро был здесь, окруженный другими людьми, как равный, как член семьи или, может быть, друг. Сакуса невольно потянулся перевернуть фотографию и прочесть оборот, но остановил это движение еще в зачатке, принужденно заложил руки за спину и сделал пару шагов назад. Прикасаться к чужим вещам он привычки не имел.

— Котаро-чан, — сказали за спиной, и он едва не вздрогнул. — Очень добрый и хороший мальчик. Вы его знали, господин капитан?

Госпожа Томэ с печальной улыбкой смахнула с фотографии несуществующую пылинку. Сакуса удивленно вскинул брови: конечно же, все знали Бокуто Котаро. Он был хорошим пилотом, хоть и не лучшим в Императорской Армии, по мнению Сакусы, но определенно одним из. А после окончания войны он прославил профессию летчика, сделавшись известным путешественником. Руководство этого не одобряло, но факт оставался фактом: харизма Бокуто многое сделала для престижа авиации в их стране. Сакуса и понятия не имел, что тот бывал даже в этом богом забытом месте.

— Не лично, нет.

Госпожа Томэ кивнула с понимающим видом и ласково похлопала его по плечу, отчего сразу захотелось отодвинуться. Со стороны это, должно быть, смотрелось комично — крошечная, сухонькая старушка, чуть ли не вдвое ниже самого Сакусы, одним неуместным жестом заставляет его сжаться и отступить в сторону.

— Я приглашу вас к ужину, — сказала она и оставила его одного.

Сакуса бросил последний взгляд на гидроплан с фотографии — сейчас он казался уже совсем устаревшим: хрупкие и тонкие крылья, нелепая дисгармония корпуса, как неоформившееся тело подростка. Прогресс шагал вперед семимильными шагами, и уже трудно было представить что-то более совершенное, чем нынешние машины — внушавшее трепет детище современной инженерии. Внезапно на ум пришел красный гидроплан, и Сакуса поджал губы, отвернувшись.

***

День выдался насыщенный, и после ужина Сакуса все никак не мог успокоиться. Сумерки принесли в деревню долгожданную прохладу и взбодрили не хуже физической нагрузки — спать совсем не тянуло.

Так и не придумав для себя занятия, он решил выбраться на вечернюю прогулку. Ему не хотелось гулять по деревне, где каждый шаг сопровождали любопытные взгляды, так что, выйдя из рекана, он свернул с главной улицы и направился на юг, к тому заросшему камышами устью реки, рядом с которым он чудом приводнился сегодняшним утром.

Стояла благодатная тишина, смеркалось быстро — уже через четверть часа небо совсем потемнело, очертив остов молодой луны.

Камыши у реки шумели о чем-то своем, надсадно крикнула и тут же затихла болотная выпь. Сакуса понятия не имел, почему его потянуло именно в это место — может, оттого, что оно было первым увиденным на острове.

Темнота стояла такая, что он едва различал устье: огни деревни до этого места уже не доставали, только приветливо горели позади. Поэтому, натолкнувшись на темную фигуру у дерева, он сперва напрягся, но потом пригляделся и в свете крохотного огонька курительной трубки признал лицо сегодняшнего инженера, Акааши. Тот сидел, расслабленно привалившись спиной к дереву у самой воды. Рабочую одежду он сменил на простое юката, похожее на то, что носил сам Сакуса.

— Добрый вечер, — сказал Сакуса, просто чтобы подать голос.

Акааши от неожиданности крупно вздрогнул всем телом и в мгновение ока подскочил на ноги.

— Вы напугали меня, Сакуса-сан, — сказал он. В темноте его лицо было едва различимо, но голос прозвучал встревоженно, хотя он быстро вернулся к своему обыкновенному спокойному тону: — Тут ночью обычно никого.

— Извините, — ответил Сакуса, но вины за собой не почувствовал. Сразу потянуло уйти, потому что стало ясно, что ему здесь не слишком рады, и сам он тоже только что хотел побыть в одиночестве, но вместо этого он вдруг зачем-то попросил: — Продайте мне красный гидроплан.

Акааши ответил, ни на секунду не задумавшись:

— Нет. Он не для продажи.

— А для чего? Разве вы пилот?

Акааши вместо ответа принялся с преувеличенной озабоченностью вычищать свою трубку и набивать табаком по новой. Обнаружив, что Сакуса так и ждет ответа, он вздохнул и сказал:

— Нет, я не пилот. Но самолет не продается.

Может, если бы он не отказался сразу, то Сакуса бы и махнул рукой — но такое упрямство без видимой причины вызывало одну только досаду и желание заставить поменять решение.

— Я могу забрать его для нужд Императорской Армии, и вы останетесь и без самолета, и без денег, — сказал он внушительно. Акааши, судя по ответному хмурому взгляду, поверил.

— Тогда заберите, — ответил он с вызовом. — Сам я его не отдам. Доброй ночи.

Он зашагал прочь, оставив Сакусу в одиночестве. От каждого торопливого шага в воздух искрами взлетали светлячки, как будто земля под ногами Акааши тлела от негодования.

***

Шел третий день вынужденного заточения Сакусы на острове, и он потихоньку начинал лезть на стену. Погода стремительно ухудшалась. Акааши при его появлении либо скрывался из виду, либо принимался изображать сильную занятость — кроме того, помимо него и механика, Конохи, теперь в мастерской постоянно крутилось еще с дюжину рабочих. Сакуса, привыкший к тому, чтобы подолгу находиться в одиночестве, не испытывал ни малейшего удовольствия от такой толпы поблизости, но приходилось смириться: он хотел, чтобы работа не стояла, и справедливо полагал, что в его присутствии двигаться дело будет быстрее. Впрочем, к нему не лез никто из местных, кроме госпожи Томэ, — напротив, старались держаться на почтительном расстоянии и без повода лишний раз не заговаривали.

Вопрос относительно красного гидроплана так и не сдвинулся с мертвой точки: Акааши наотрез отказывался даже поднимать эту тему, и чем дольше тот упирался, тем больше внутри Сакусы разрасталось какое-то примитивное ответное упрямство. Он мог бы давно решить дело силой, ему не пришлось бы особенно напрягаться, и даже армейское руководство в данном случае, вероятно, было бы на его стороне, но переупрямить Акааши постепенно стало делом принципа.

Перемены пришли откуда он совершенно не ожидал. Однажды, когда всеобъемлющая забота госпожи Томэ о единственном постояльце стала перерастать все границы, Сакуса решил все же почтить своим присутствием ту закусочную, в которой успел побывать в первый день и больше не возвращался.

Он как раз боролся с собой, собираясь приступить к неаппетитного вида еде, когда кто-то крикнул на весь зал:

— Сделайте погромче, Хиро-джи!

Хозяин прибавил громкости приемнику, который шипя исторгал последние новости:

—  _»…поиски в предполагаемом месте крушения по-прежнему продолжаются, но результатов или предварительной информации пока что нет. Напоминаем, что авиатор и путешественник Бокуто Котаро-сан пропал одиннадцатого ноября во время совершения первого в мире кругосветного авиаперелета на отрезке пути между островами Калимантан и Суматра из-за внезапного ухудшения погодных условий…»_

Зал притих, пока диктор в красках и с тоской расписывал, как благополучно проходил перелет, как Бокуто оставалось совсем немного, чтобы дотянуть до финальной точки в Токио, и как этот момент мог бы прославить имперскую авиацию. Сакуса тем временем невозмутимо приступил к свой лапше. Он слышал краем уха о готовящемся перелете, но не думал, что Бокуто и правда на это пойдет: по мнению самого Сакусы, для таких предприятий было еще пока слишком рано. А теперь Бокуто пропал — что ж, пожалуй, это выглядело как закономерная трагедия.

Однако стоило новостям завершиться, как зал понуро притих. По столам побежали осторожные шепотки, кто-то сказал:

— Но ведь ищут же, ищут, — и все зашикали на него, мол, что бы ты понимал, ищут — океан большой, а самолет маленький. Да он, наверное, погиб там, разбился. А что ребята? Акааши-кун теперь уедет? А как же мастерская без Бокуто? А Коноха…

Сакуса сидел, слушал и недоумевал: при чем здесь Бокуто Котаро? А потом его внезапно накрыло понимание.

Все сложилось в единую картину, как разномастные вырезки для газетного коллажа: и фотографии, заботливо развешенные по стенам в рекане, и радиотелеграф, не смолкавший в мастерской ни на минуту, и самолет, ждавший своего пилота в углу ангара. Бокуто Котаро жил здесь, на этом самом острове. А теперь он, кажется, никогда сюда уже не вернется.

— Вы отказываетесь продать самолет, потому что он принадлежит не вам, — констатировал Сакуса, вихрем ворвавшись в мастерскую вечером.

Акааши сидел на полу и в задумчивости ковырял отверткой какую-то деталь. Загнанный в угол в одиночестве и без возможности к отступлению, он посмотрел на Сакусу нечитаемым взглядом, а потом вежливо, но с явной прохладой ответил:

— Почему бы вам не дать мне возможность заниматься _вашим_ самолетом, Сакуса-сан?

— Зачем вы держитесь за то, что больше никому не нужно? — спросил Сакуса напрямую, пропустив его слова мимо ушей. — Когда могли бы работать на армию и не жить в этой дыре, в тени человека, который, вероятно, погиб?

— Бокуто-сан не погиб, — возразил Акааши таким тоном, словно ему об этом было известно что-то, чего не знали другие. — Вы впустую тратите воздух.

Сакуса почувствовал, как от раздражения у него непроизвольно дернулась верхняя губа. Акааши же выглядел как будто невозмутимо, хотя было заметно, что разговор ему неприятен.

— Даже если так, — как можно спокойнее сказал Сакуса. — Пускай он жив и пускай даже вернется сюда — сколько еще он пролетает до следующего раза?

— Вы говорите о моем друге.

— Ваше великодушие не знает границ, если вы отказываете мне только из-за этого. — Сакуса уже не скрывал собственной злости. — И рано или поздно вас просто заставят сделать то, от чего вы отказываетесь сейчас. И тогда просить уже не я буду.

Акааши отложил инструменты и вытер руки о рабочие штаны, потом поднялся на ноги. Теперь они стояли на равных, и Сакуса больше не возвышался над ним, как великан.

— Я скажу один раз, — в голосе Акааши звенела сталь: видимо, Сакуса и его разозлил тоже. — Я не жду понимания и не прошу его от вас. Бокуто-сан пилот, а я его инженер, и если армия Его Императорского Величества в вашем лице собирается предъявлять мне ультиматумы — то просто забудьте. Я не выбирал для себя оставаться или не оставаться в его тени, и в моем положении нет ни великодушия, ни унижения.

Сакуса вздохнул, силясь побороть злость.

— Даже если он жив и вернется обратно — рано или поздно начнется война, и вы оба будете служить Его Императорскому Величеству или станете дезертирами. Или что — будете прятаться здесь до конца жизни?

Завязавшийся спор взбесил его так, что хотелось трясти Акааши, пока не вытряхнет из него все это ослиное упрямство. Сакуса не привык к отказам и не привык к неуважению в свой адрес, потому что на любом из островов Японского архипелага он был офицером морской авиации, а здесь этот человек позволял себе разговаривать с ним на равных — к тому же грубо отмахивался от просьбы.

Пистолет, который Сакуса по уставу так и таскал при себе, за поясом, некстати надавил на спину. Он бы сразу восстановил здесь иерархию.

— Бокуто-сан никогда ни от кого не прятался, — возразил Акааши уже более миролюбиво, как будто уловил его настроение и решил не усугублять. — И я слышал, что передают про войну, но мое дело, в общем-то, маленькое. Когда Бокуто-сан вернется, у него будет новый самолет. Вот и все, капитан. Разве это незаконно?

В нем как будто не стало ни упрямства, ни злости, ничего. Акааши стоял перед ним, опустевший, разбитый и бесконечно уставший. Раз или два Сакуса сжал и разжал пальцы, чтобы просто отвлечь себя на простое механическое действие, а потом ответил с угрюмым, но обреченным раздражением:

— Я понял вас, Акааши-кун. Спасибо за ответ.

Уходил из мастерской он с единственным желанием, невыполнимым, конечно: прямо в эту секунду улететь с острова и больше никогда не возвращаться.

***

_«Есть это вечное противоречие: в небе над океаном ты всегда думаешь о том, как бы дожить до земли, но с земли тебя все равно тянет назад, в небо. Надеюсь, я правильно написал «противоречие»?»_

_— из письма Бокуто Котаро от 18 августа 1922 года_

— Ты случайно не пробовал спать по ночам? — сердито спросил Коноха, дернув седзи в стороны. Рабочий стол залил свет, и Акааши со стоном поднял голову, сощурился от рези в глазах с недосыпа.

В лучах утреннего солнца по кабинету кружила пыль, оседая на разбросанных по столу чертежах и фотографиях.

— Ты меня за что-то ненавидишь? — вымученно поинтересовался он у потолка и стянул с головы массивные наушники. Из них по комнате разнеслось монотонное шипение и непрерывный стук морзянки. Примятые за ночь уши немилосердно ныли.

Коноха покосился на радиотелеграф и поджал губы.

— Новости?

Акааши молча покачал головой в ответ, потом поднялся на ноги. В нависшей над ними тишине стул с душераздирающим звуком прочертил ножками по деревянному полу.

— Ясно, — сказал Коноха — не ему, а больше сам себе. Потом постарался увести тему в сторону: — Нужно поскорее спустить гидроплан на воду, пускай этот пилот погоняет двигатель. Если все хорошо, то завтра можно устроить тестовый полет.

— Да, — бесцветно согласился Акааши. Крыло, да и сам капитан, были ему по большому счету безразличны, но перегруженный он напряжения мозг требовал действия, так что он в основном просто занимал руки механической работой.

Коноха шире раздвинул двери и принялся собирать разбросанные на полу бумаги — тоже, видимо, хотел просто чем-то заняться. Говорили они в последнее время немного.

— Бабуля Томэ собирает всех у себя сегодня вечером, — наконец произнес он. Акааши проследил за ним равнодушным взглядом.

— Для чего?

Коноха вздохнул, потом распрямился и решительно взглянул на него.

— Выпить в память о Бокуто.

Акааши тут же напрягся, ладони невольно сжались в кулаки.

— Пускай выпьет в память о дедуле Томэ, — ответил он, сощурившись. — А за Бокуто-сана пока рано.

— Акааши… — Коноха смотрел на него, как смотрят на тяжелобольного человека: с тоской и жалостью, и за это Акааши хотелось со всей силы врезать ему по лицу. Но тут взгляд поменялся, Коноха ухватился за какую-то деталь на его столе.

Быстро преодолев разделявшее их расстояние Коноха молниеносным движением выхватил из груды бумаг и чертежей морскую карту Молуккских островов, исчерченную старыми пометками Бокуто и более свежими — самого Акааши.

— Что это? — спросил он озадаченно.

Акааши пожал плечами:

— Карта. Я считал вчера ночью. — Он тяжело вздохнул, заранее зная, что услышит в ответ: — Они не учитывают, что я установил в самолет дополнительные баки. С ними у Бокуто было достаточно топлива на четырнадцать часов перелета на крейсерской скорости, он не может быть там, где его ищут.

Коноха вопреки ожиданиям ничего на это не сказал, только снова поджал губы и направился к выходу.

— Скоро завтрак, — добавил он напоследок. — Хотя бы посиди с нами разок, ребята волнуются.

Акааши кивнул, пропустив его слова мимо ушей. Когда за Конохой закрылась дверь, он снова уложил голову на стол и вяло посмотрел на седзи, ведущие на веранду. Оттуда до него долетали запахи моря и сухой травы вперемешку.

За последние дни погода стала стремительно ухудшаться, и работа в мастерской кипела, чтобы можно было поскорее отправить капитана Сакусу Киеми восвояси. Еще немного — и начнутся зимние шторма, а там уже одному богу известно, когда он сможет подняться в небо.

Это шло мимо Акааши. Он вообще с трудом замечал, что делает, хотя как-то умудрялся работать, и даже, кажется, имел вид человека не совсем потерянного — по крайней мере, для всех, кроме Конохи. На самом же деле сосредоточенность возвращалась к нему только в те ночные часы, когда он сидел и слушал радиопередачи в надежде услышать хоть что-то новое, вместо сухого «обломков не найдено».

Потому вчера он сел, взял карту, выписал подробно те сведения, что у него были из писем Бокуто, планов и скупых сообщений от поисковой группы. Он прикидывал и так, и эдак — но по всякому выходило, что там, где его искали, Бокуто не было. Судя по новостям, с десяток человек утверждали, что Бокуто обсуждал с ними именно такой маршрут перелета. Акааши же был один, и кроме уверенности в том, что он знал, о чем говорит, у него не было никаких доказательств этой безумной теории. Молуккские острова. Его искали не там. Акааши не давала покоя мысль о том, что, будь Бокуто на его месте, он бы за одно это утро убедил целый мир в своей правоте — в отличие от самого Акааши. Так сообщение о том, что зона поисков лично у него вызывает сомнения, было сразу же отправлено, но осталось без ответа.

Скрипучие двери задребезжали от ветра, и пришлось все-таки подняться, чтобы задвинуть их на место. Акааши оглядел кабинет: обычно здесь работал он, но сама комната изначально принадлежала Бокуто, а потому осталась в том самом виде, в котором предстала перед ним в самый первый раз. Акааши предпочел бы вообще ничего не трогать, но Бокуто, кажется, взял с него обещание. Или не брал, Акааши плохо помнил: прощание вышло слишком сумбурное, но так хотелось верить в то, что была какая-нибудь особенная причина находиться здесь, среди разбросанных карт, фотографий и писем.

— Акааши-кун! — позвала Широфуку.

Начинался девятый день с исчезновения Бокуто.

Время, пролетевшее до полудня, он едва заметил, занятый работой и невеселыми мыслями. Погода стояла прескверная, но дождь все не начинался, хотя небо было затянуто густыми серыми облаками.

— Акааши-кун, держи онигири, — предложила Широфуку, усевшись рядом с ним.

— Угу, — рассеянно ответил Акааши, погруженный в свои мысли, но еду проигнорировал, тут же о ней напрочь забыв. — Надо закрыть, — он кивнул на массивные ворота ангара. — Ветер чертежи сдувает, ребятам тяжело работать.

Широфуку поджала губы, положила руку на его сцепленные ладони и заглянула в лицо.

— Все уже ушли обедать, — сказала она почти ласково. — Здесь никого, Акааши-кун.

Акааши огляделся. Ангар был пуст, только эхо слов Широфуку гуляло между пустых стен. Посередине, одновременно и нескладный, и грациозный, стоял на длинных лапах разобранный белый самолет капитана. В углу, в его тени, ютился низенький красный гидроплан.

— Есть какие-то новости? — спросил он.

Широфуку понуро покачала головой, потом выдавила слабую улыбку:

— Думаешь, я не сказала бы тебе первому?

Акааши оставалось только пожать плечами и слабо улыбнуться в ответ, а потом он все-таки взял с тарелки онигири и заставил себя пару раз укусить пустой рис. Широфуку посидела рядом еще с полминуты, сложив на коленях не по-женски грубые ладони, а потом нерешительно спросила:

— Ты знаешь, что сегодня вечером…

Акааши поднялся на ноги, и не дав ей договорить.

— Я пройдусь, — безапелляционно заявил он.

— Акааши-кун, но ведь обед! — крикнула вслед Широфуку.

Он ответил ей что-то, сам себя не слыша, и вышел из ангара наружу. По берегу разгулялся шквалистый ветер, гоняя рябь по и без того неспокойному морю. Раз или два с неба капнуло, и Акааши пожалел, что выбрался из-под крыши, но все равно продолжал идти. Из-под ближайшей пагоды за ним с сочувствием и легкой настороженностью следил незнакомый белый кошак. Акааши встретил его немигающий, желтый взгляд, замерев, но пошел дальше, на ходу поднимая воротник в надежде спрятаться от усилившейся мороси.

Дождь застал его перед ступенями маленького храма. Обычно сюда приходили рыбаки перед выходом в море — либо их жены, чтобы просить за ушедших мужей. Акааши тоже бывал здесь вместе с Бокуто. Он не знал, верил ли тот по-настоящему в чудеса, но перед каждым ответственным событием исправно шел в это место. Семья Акааши храмы посещала только по праздникам: отец считал суеверия пережитком темного прошлого и никогда не поддерживал таких традиций в семье. Вдруг вспомнилось, как однажды он упомянул об этом в разговоре с Бокуто, и тот весело рассмеялся. Ведь твоему отцу это ничего не стоило, говорил он, но разве не нужно попробовать, вдруг все это время кто-то только и ждал его просьбу…

Дождь исхлестал пагоду, пока Акааши шлепал босиком по ступеням. По обе стороны дождевая вода текла ручьями. На самом верху он подошел к алтарю и сложил руки, уткнувшись в них лицом. Как правильно о чем-то просить, он не знал, поэтому прошептал только:

— Если кто-то правда ждал мою просьбу… — а дальше мысли спутались и затерялись среди воспоминаний о проведенном вместе с Бокуто времени.

Погода потихоньку улучшилась, и к тому моменту, как храмовый колокол отговорил, гроза прошла, и с неба шел обычный скучный дождик.

Акааши опустился на верхнюю ступеньку, накрытую пагодой, и принялся ждать, пока непогода пройдет, разглядывая собственное отражение на мокрых ступенях. Вскоре дождь усилился снова, и собственное лицо превратилось в смазанное бурое пятно. Невольно вспомнилось, как брызги от брошенных в воду камней так же дробили их с Бокуто отражения на закатной морской глади. Акааши уложил подбородок на руки и вздохнул, прикрыв глаза и впитывая приятный земляной дух, какой бывает только во время дождя.

Однажды они так же пережидали дождь, глядя, как падают листья, сбитые с деревьев стихией.

— Хорошо, что мы здесь. Надо попросить, чтобы небо прояснилось, а то завтра тестовый полет.

Это воспоминание показалось настолько близким. Акааши, поддавшись сиюминутному порыву, обернулся через плечо, как будто услышав чей-то вздох. За одним из столбов послышался чей-то шаг — а может, просто тяжелые капли сорвались с карниза.

Постепенно ливень прошёл, превратившись в мелкую свежую морось, а потом кончилась и она. Акааши поднялся на ноги и в последний раз обернулся.

С другой стороны алтаря далеким мороком стоял Бокуто. Он уткнулся лицом в сложенные руки и молился с тем же сосредоточенным и полным отдачи выражением, с которым делал практически все на свете: зажмурив глаза и сжав челюсти, безотчетно шевеля губами, как если бы боялся забыть и не попросить о чем-нибудь жизненно важном.

А потом он поднял голову, и его взгляд прояснился.

— Акааши!

Акааши отвернулся от него и пошел вниз по ступеням, прислушиваясь к звукам вокруг. Босые ноги влажно и гулко шлепали о камень, и эхо шагов волочилось за ним шлейфом далеко позади. Тревожно крикнула и замолчала птица где-то внизу. Бокуто больше не звал.

У подножия к нему притерся уже знакомый кот, сухой, как будто ливень прошёл не для него. Подошел сам, важно и неспешно, по-деловому, обнюхал ноги, замяукал, видимо, уловив запах недавних онигири. Акааши отчего-то вдруг подумал, что это хороший знак, и поднял кота на руки. Тот был не слишком доволен этим обстоятельством, пару раз дернулся, недовольно мяукнул и затих.

На обратном пути его нетерпеливо окликнул знакомый голос.

— Акааши-кун.

Он поморщился и обернулся. Капитан Сакуса спокойно оглядел его своими пустыми, безжизненными глазами. Его одежда тоже была немного промокшая, но не до нитки — видимо, он тоже где-то переждал непогоду.

Они неторопливо побрели в сторону мастерской. Сакуса держался даже дальше обычного, заложив руки за спину и время от времени бросал на кота в руках Акааши полные неодобрения взгляды. Раз или два он порывался начать разговор и, видимо, заходил в своих мыслях в тупик.

— Вы не передумали? — наконец спросил он.

Акааши покачал головой и ответил:

— Нет, не передумал.

— Ясно, — ответил Сакуса хмуро и нервно. Он был одет в свою посвежевшую форму — видимо, плод трудов бабули Томэ — и золотая нашивка на ней горела внушительно и ярко, но Акааши снова не испугался её. — Когда думаете назначить испытания? — спросил он.

— Если позволит погода, то уже завтра, — ответил Акааши равнодушно. Его взгляд приковывало море.

К вечеру ветер совсем распоясался, опять заморосил неприятный мелкий дождик, а небо потемнело, стало низким и тяжелым.

Акааши очень надеялся, что за работой и мелкими бытовыми обсуждениями, которые ни к чему не вели, Коноха забудет о приглашении бабули Томэ, но стоило солнцу приблизиться к горизонту, как он напомнил всем присутствующим:

— Бабуля Томэ ждет нас сегодня.

Это было липкое, гадостное чувство: Бокуто был всем им другом, но почему-то один Акааши был возмущен всеобщим желанием почтить память человека, который даже армейскими поисковыми группами не был признан погибшим. Все как будто… ждали, что что-то подобное случится, хотели видеть его павшим в борьбе за светлую идею героем.

Они сошлись за парадно накрытым столом, в торжественном молчании. Бабуля Томэ не собрала многих — только тех, с кем Бокуто общался помногу, и тех, с кем было о чем повспоминать. По углам тлел сандал, вызывая то ли тошноту, то ли зевоту.

Акааши и понимал их, и не понимал одновременно. Он не хотел ссориться или как-то порицать это сборище, но чудовищная неправильность происходящего не давала ему покоя: они собрались здесь, чтобы горевать о Бокуто, которого не могли по правилам похоронить.

Впрочем, даже если бы он что-то сказал, никто бы не услышал. Со стороны, наверное, казалось, что Акааши одержим этим горем, но на деле он просто не принимал его.

— Почему ты не согласился продать самолет? — осторожно поинтересовался Коноха в один из первых дней, когда капитан Сакуса еще приходил в мастерскую и смотрел на них весь день своими пугающими пустыми глазами. — Ты, вроде, должен за двигатель, а так бы расплатился.

Акааши, занятый обшивкой, оторвался от работы и удивленно на него посмотрел.

— Потому что он Бокуто-сана.

— Ой, да ладно, Бокуто даже не знает о его существовании. — Коноха приподнял бровь.

— Ямато-сан, просто оставь его и вырежи еще раз! — крикнул Акааши на весь ангар, так что от гулкого эха все вздрогнули. — Я не продам самолет, — добавил он тише. — И хватит уже об этом.

— Нам бы деньги карман не жали. Кстати, ты спросил у капитана номер его части? — поддел Коноха, и без того зная, что Акааши опять забыл.

Акааши полагал, что, наверное, ему было бы проще давно сделать это самому, тем более, что бумажной работой и вопросами взаимозачетов с армией помимо прочего занимался только Коноха — но тот капитана побаивался. Все побаивались, если подумать. Слухи смешные ходили — то ли он полукровка, то ли вообще русско-китайский шпион — Акааши только глаза закатывал от таких разговоров.

Когда они впервые залезли в кабину его самолета и увидели красивую молодую женщину на фото, прилепленном к приборной панели, ребята поголовно вытаращились на нее, как на восьмое чудо света, а кто-то негромко сказал:

— У него правда семья есть, или он просто притворяется нормальным?

А семьей Акааши был Бокуто. Пусть и без фотокарточки на приборной панели, но это и не имело значения.

Все сидевшие за столом бросали на него взгляды — не в открытую, а тишком, до противного тоскливые и сочувственные. Кто-то что-то говорил — Акааши не слушал, молча уставившись в стол. Раз Коноха хотел, чтобы он побыл здесь, он побудет.

Каждый раз, когда над столом звучало «Бокуто был», тот ощутимо сжимал край одежды Акааши, как будто Акааши мог в любой из этих моментов встать и выйти. Разлили саке. Конохе пришлось наливать и себе, и соседу: Акааши про него просто забыл, оцепенев.

— До дна, — торжественно и печально сказала госпожа Томэ.

Не надо, крикнул Акааши про себя, но над столом по-прежнему висела тишина. Коноха незаметно пихнул его, зыркнув в сторону пиалы. Акааши не впервые за прошедшую неделю захотелось умереть и не делать того, что от него просят. Занемевшими пальцами он поднял пиалу и под общее нестройное «до дна» опрокинул в себя.

Разогретое саке горячим комом прокатилось по горлу и бухнуло в желудок, аж скрутило. К голове прилила кровь, как будто мигом обострив все чувства, сразу стало невыносимо душно в этом пропахшем сандалом зале. Коноха, поймав его беспомощный взгляд, прикрыл глаза и кивнул: надо потерпеть, тут старшие.

Акааши хотел что-нибудь ему ответить, но не смог: духота вдруг сделалась такой невыносимой, что он не мог вдохнуть, стены закружились, пол ушел из-под ног. Стремительно поднявшись и не слушая окликов, он в три шага пересек пространство, разделявшее его с дверью, и вырвался на улицу. Холодный воздух хлынул в легкие, сразу захлестал по щекам дождь. Ноги сами понесли его в сторону заросшей камышами реки, просто потому что в ту минуту он не мог представить больше ни одного места на этом острове, где ему хотелось бы быть.

Все эти люди верили в то, что Бокуто больше не было в живых. Коноха терпеливо повторял: «Ничего, тебе так легче», — и опускал слово «смириться», но Акааши не хотел ни с чем мириться. Только как, когда теперь даже в телеграфе вместо внушающих оптимизм сообщений одно только «обломков не найдено». Смириться… Разве что-то здесь будет иметь смысл или какую-либо ценность, когда Акааши наконец смирится с тем, что человек может не продержаться полторы недели в открытом море со скудным запасом еды и воды и призрачной надеждой на спасение?

Этот остров держал его, как тиски, как кандалы и цепи. Акааши и рад был бы убедить себя в том, что это нормально, что ему по-прежнему есть чем заняться, чтобы не сходить с ума. В сущности, повторял он про себя, этот остров был не так уж и плох. Забавно, что, попав сюда каких-то пять лет назад, он с упоением говорил себе тоже самое.

Как и Бокуто, Акааши не должен был оказаться в этом богом забытом месте. И если первому судьба велела стать военным, то второму — по примеру отца быть врачом, жениться и оставить это почетное дело собственным детям. И все же эта самая судьба каким-то непостижимым образом свела их вместе на крошечном островке, в стороне от большой земли и ото всего, что их на ней так тяготило.

Они встретились на том самом месте, где остановился Акааши. Это было хорошее, красивое место — зимой в камышах кричала выпь, и с кустов от каждого шороха разлетались светлячки.

Бокуто появился там после Акааши, подошел незаметно со спины и сказал:

— Добрый вечер, — и Акааши вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Добрый, — кажется, согласился он.

— А ты тот, про кого все говорят, Акааши, ты ведь инженер, да? — Акааши не успел кивнуть, как Бокуто уже продолжил: — А я летчик, представляешь? Так что делается на большой земле? Я тут скучаю по новостям, рассказывай!

Тот вечер стоял перед глазами какими-то красками, запахами, тем, что Бокуто долго расспрашивал его и тут же сам говорил какую-то ерунду без умолку и, несмотря на то, что сперва Акааши хотел побыть в одиночестве, ему нравилось и отвечать, и слушать.

Они вообще на этом очень быстро и просто сошлись: Бокуто говорил, а Акааши слушал. И закаты в ту осень были красные, как никогда потом — краснели и волосы Бокуто, и одежда, и камыши, и небо, и все вокруг. Но небо больше всего, конечно. А может, так помнил Акааши, потому что про небо Бокуто говорил особенно много и всегда как-то по-разному. Он чертил схемы фигур пилотажа на земле, а Акааши чертил для него самолетные крылья в разрезе и свое виденье машин будущего — толстобоких и уродливых, — и это все была неправда, но Бокуто только хохотал и фантазировал вместе с ним.

— Тебе нужно работать у нас, — решил однажды Бокуто. — Ты же знаком с Конохой? Он у нас мастер на все руки — ты только не говори ему, что я так о нем, он злится, что я скинул на него бухгалтерию. Но вы точно сработаетесь.

— Это просто каракули, у меня мало опыта, — отпирался Акааши, но поддаться на уговоры было так просто, а устоять перед харизмой Бокуто — так сложно…

А в другой раз, ночью через пару месяцев, Акааши разбудил свет, настойчиво мигавший по ту сторону седзи, которые вели на веранду второго этажа. Сперва он пытался отмахнуться, но свет продолжал мигать. Тогда он жил еще в рекане, и подумал, что это касается кого-то другого, не его, а потом вдруг понял, что означают эти ритмичные всполохи.

«Вы-хо-ди!» — настойчиво звал сигнальный фонарь.

Насилу разлепив глаза, Акааши натянул юката и вышел из комнаты. Свесившись через перила, он оглядел окрестные кусты — из веток торчала знакомая всклокоченная шевелюра и желтый глаз затухающей электрической лампы.

— Бокуто-сан! — шепотом крикнул Акааши, силясь не рассмеяться. — Ты чего не спишь?

— Не спится, — отвечал Бокуто, тоже шепотом. — Спустишься ко мне? — а потом с важным видом добавил: — Есть дело!

Акааши как был — босиком и немного продрогший со сна — зашлепал к нему по лестнице. Когда он подошел ближе, стало совершенно очевидно, что Бокуто едва не подпрыгивает от энтузиазма. Видимо, ему и правда не терпелось поскорее поделиться чем-то эдаким.

— Идем, — сказал он, подхватил Акааши за рукав, утягивая скорее за собой, и они почти бегом понеслись по пустынной ночной улице.

— Бокуто-сан, — с недовольством позвал Акааши, зевая на ходу. — Может, ты просто расскажешь?

— Нет! — радостно отозвался Бокуто и прибавил шагу.

Через каких-то пару минут они были уже у него дома. Это был самый первый раз, когда Акааши был здесь — в старой части мастерской, где позже поселился и сам. У Бокуто всегда царил какой-то упорядоченный беспорядок: на полках ютились нечитаные книги вперемешку с какими-то памятными вещицами, за рабочим столом на подставке лежала парадная катана, а сам стол вечно был завален картами с пометками Бокуто и иногда — самого Акааши.

Той ночью карта пока была всего одна. Акааши подошел поближе, когда Бокуто подозвал, запалив керосиновую лампу, — это была не какая-нибудь схема побережья, а карта всего мира, по которой уверенной рукой расчертили красные линии — от одного континента к другому.

— Кругосветный авиаперелет, — озвучил Бокуто. — Такого еще не делал никто в мире! Можно было бы остановиться на всех континентах и облететь их, правда, ушло бы много времени, может, даже целый год…

Так все и завертелось, хотя в тот момент слова прозвучали совершенно абсурдно и инфантильно. Акааши не поверил бы, что это не шутка, скажи так кто-нибудь еще — но говорил Бокуто, и приходилось верить.

— Это очень… — Акааши замешкался, подбирая слово. «Идиотская»? «Опасная»? «Захватывающая»? «Удивительная»? — Это очень амбициозная идея, Бокуто-сан.

Бокуто удовлетворенно закивал:

— Не думаю, что это возможно в ближайшие пару лет, — добавил он задумчиво. — Нужно найти спонсоров… Оснастить самолет… Потренироваться на перелетах покороче… Акааши, ты построишь мне гидроплан? — спросил он без перехода, заставив Акааши подавиться воздухом в легком ужасе.

— Бокуто-сан, ты же понимаешь, что настолько ответственное дело нельзя доверять кому попало? — спросил он, не понимая, то ли это шутка, то ли Бокуто и впрямь говорил серьезно.

— Вот именно, я уверен в тебе как ни в ком другом. — Тот воодушевленно и с одобрением похлопал его по голове и тут же вернулся к карте, показывая на ней ключевые точки маршрута.

Он, конечно, не понял и тогда, и потом, какое действие случайные слова оказали на Акааши. На Акааши, который, по сути, был таким же маленьким человечком-мечтателем, только еще и без опыта и с толпой тех, кто в него не верил, за спиной. Он тогда молча покраснел, опустил взгляд на карту, слегка даже оробев от такого доверия и такой чести. А еще — чуть не потянулся следом за рукой Бокуто, но вовремя остановился и сделал шаг в сторону.

А дальше было как всегда: Бокуто говорил в своей обычной манере, широко жестикулируя и хватая Акааши за плечи, когда рассказ становился наиболее эмоциональным, а тот — молча слушал, успешно скрывая собственный восторг от того факта, что эта ночь у них вышла общая, на двоих. Пока что только их секрет, разделенная напополам идея.

Еще через пару часов пришла Широфуку и угрозами погнала спать их обоих, но, несмотря на то, что разговор все же пришлось закончить, в тот момент все только начиналось.

Тогда Акааши испытывал настоящую гордость и отчаянную радость, но теперь было так стыдно вспоминать о них. Бокуто доверился ему, Акааши, поверил как никому другому, а он подвел. Построил самолет, который упал на полпути. И теперь даже не может убедить самых близких из тех, кого Бокуто считал друзьями, в том, что тот жив. Просто жив, потому что ну как тут поверишь во что-то еще.

Дождь зарядил сильнее и через минуту-другую перерос в настоящий ливень. Птицы в камышах замолчали, и стало темным-темно. Пришлось прятаться под деревом, хотя Акааши знал, что все равно насквозь вымокнет. Хотелось кричать от бессилия в темноту, пока за этой водяной стеной не слышно, но он мог только стоять и ждать, когда непогода наконец утихнет.

Той же ночью Акааши снилась чистая голубая вода вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, и ни дна под ногами, ни полосы берега — только он один, солнце и безмятежный океан, готовый в любую секунду поглотить его навсегда. Он проснулся в поту и еще долго не мог отдышаться и отойти от этого ощущения обволакивающего, смертоносного умиротворения.

Подскочив с футона, он закружил по комнате, не зная, куда деться от Бокуто, который здесь был повсюду. Бокуто-ветеран, который никогда не говорил о войне, — в катане и паре старых фотографий, Бокуто-авиатор в письмах, разложенных по столу, Бокуто-мечтатель, Бокуто-задира, Бокуто-лидер, Бокуто-ас. Но был среди них еще один Бокуто, про которого не знал никто, кроме Акааши. Ни для кого, кроме Акааши, его не существовало, в сущности. Тот Бокуто, который всегда возвращался к началу декабря.

И когда стало совсем лихо и тревожно, Акааши с тяжелым вздохом свернул валиком одеяло рядом с собой, прижался грудью к теплому краю и закрыл глаза. Так, пожалуй, было чуточку легче представить, что все еще, может быть, станет лучше.

Между ним и Бокуто с самого начала это было — но Акааши бы никогда не посмел признаться себе в этом. Были осторожные взгляды, те, которые скрываешь ото всех, полные жадного внимания и чего-то еще. Это походило на привычку или чесоточную болезнь: стоило задуматься или отвлечься на секунду — и Акааши бессознательно искал Бокуто глазами. Иногда он ловил на себе такой же взгляд, но Бокуто, как и он сам, не торопился демонстрировать свое внимание.

Они впервые поцеловались за тем самым реканом, где сегодня Акааши пил в память о нем. Тогда они тоже пили — и много — Бокуто был весь румяный и смешной, а потом они в темноте нечаянно опрокинули поленницу, и Акааши пришлось вытаскивать из его волос труху и щепки. На тот момент это было самым интимным и нежным, что он когда-либо делал — пальцы в волосах, запах пыли и прелой древесины, тихий шепот и смех. Просто потому что это был Бокуто. В первое мгновение их торопливого поцелуя Акааши показалось, что его вытряхнули из собственного тела, запихнув обратно кое-как, и теперь он никогда уже с собой не совладает. Он был словно вне и над, парил над ними обоими — и ужасался тому, что с ним происходило, и тому, насколько сильно и насколько давно он этого хотел. Тогда казалось, что все между ними меняется — с прикосновением горячих шершавых пальцев к его щеке, с привкусом саке на губах, с запахами зимней ночи и криками выпи вдали, за камышами, с каждым беспечно растраченным мгновением.

«Погоди, погоди», — нашептывал Бокуто, а сам как будто сиял изнутри. Он снял пальцами с плеча Акааши паутинку, а может, и не снял — просто погладил. Сам Акааши уже не помнил, потому что во второй раз потянулся за поцелуем.

Он уже позднее понял, что в тот момент менялось все, и менялось совершенно неотвратимо. Теперь же Акааши видел это с совершенно пугающей четкостью: это был пункт невозврата, фокусная точка всего проведенного вместе времени, и что бы ни творилось в нем дальше, он всегда оборачивался на тот вечер.

На быстрые шаги и соседские заборы в ночи, на крики птиц, от которых он вздрагивал, пока они пробирались мимо спавшей в мастерской Широфуку. На глаза Бокуто, которые светились каким-то мягким отраженным светом, пока он повторял: «Акааши, какой же ты красивый, Акааши…» На самом деле это он, Бокуто, был красивый, когда так говорил — красивее всех на свете; Акааши не мог отвести глаз от его лица, и таял, таял от каждого слова.

Он уже плохо помнил, как они оказались на футоне и кто его разложил — помнил только, что когда Бокуто наклонился над ним, Акааши решил: э, нет, так не пойдет, и перекатился, сам оказавшись сверху.

— Я тебе не женщина, — фыркнул он насмешливо.

Бокуто только рассмеялся и тут же зажал себе рот, когда внизу послышался и стих какой-то шорох.

— Даже не сомневался, — ответил он, и под прикосновением его рук от шеи Акааши и ниже, по груди, юката расходилось в стороны.

Когда они остались совершенно нагими, Акааши на мгновение растерялся оттого, что не особенно представлял, что именно сделать теперь, но Бокуто взял дело в свои руки — буквально, сжав их члены вместе, потянул на себя за волосы на загривке — и дальше Акааши уже ни о чем не думал. Он вспоминал, как краснел и задыхался, как отчаянно целовал всюду, докуда только мог дотянуться, и чувствовал себя донельзя жалким… и по-прежнему таким немыслимо влюбленным.

На следующий день Бокуто улетел, и с тех пор они не виделись. За это они и пили тогда, вечером, в стенах старого рекана. За успешный перелет до Кюсю и успешное начало этого безумного предприятия.

Иногда приходили письма — хорошие, полные тепла и типичного для Бокуто постоянного поиска одобрения: «что ты думаешь на этот счет, Акааши?», «Акааши, напиши мне…», «Акааши, а что бы ты сделал, если…», «правильно ли я поступил, Акааши?» — в своей голове он мог бы воспроизвести интонацию для каждого слова. И даже несмотря на то, что Бокуто никогда не упоминал об их связи напрямую, Акааши чувствовал ее, она просачивалась на бумагу случайными оговорками, зачеркнутыми полуфразами и той аккуратной нежностью, с которой Бокуто каждый раз подписывал «Срочно!» под именем и адресом. Акааши ждал новостей и каждое такое письмо встречал с тайным восторгом. Бокуто никогда не писал подробно — вряд ли он понимал, насколько была важна и интересна каждая мелочь, которая его окружала — но, несмотря на это, письма помногу перечитывались и хранились аккуратно перевязанной стопкой в верхнем ящике рабочего стола. Акааши всегда отвечал, хотя был уверен в том, что ни одно ответное письмо Бокуто в пути не догнало и вряд ли догонит. Последний конверт пришёл Акааши в один день с новостями об исчезновении гидроплана.

Он хорошо помнил, как вчитывался в знакомый неряшливый почерк и отказывался на каком-то интуитивном уровне поверить в то, что это написал человек, которого больше нет, ведь этого не могло произойти, ведь «пропал без вести» — это еще не «погиб»! Акааши знал, что авиация — это очень опасно, что открытая вода непредсказуема, а небо обманчиво, но сама мысль о том, что Бокуто мог однажды не вернуться, попросту не приходила ему в голову. Акааши верил в него так, как никогда в жизни не верил в себя.

Известие ударило его с силой цунами, смыв всю прежнюю жизнь, все другие надежды и страхи, все желания, кроме одного: верните его ко мне. Кто-нибудь. Верните.

***

Следующее утро началось как и все предыдущие — с ворчания Конохи и окрика Широфуку. Акааши ходил, давал связанные с самолетом указания, но как будто не функционировал, как такая же машина без пилота. Только вот у этого самолета пилот имелся — Сакуса, как и всегда, торчал в ангаре, странный, молчаливый и напрягающий всех вокруг.

Пока они спускали самолет на воду, кто-то тихо бросил, чтобы капитан не услышал:

— Этот Сакуса просто монстр, сколько он протянул без винта до берега на этой дуре?

И Акааши снова потерялся в мыслях: могло ли то же самое произойти с Бокуто? Сколько бы он протянул, планируя в самолете? Что, если он, Акааши, не доглядел какой-то изъян в конструкции? Что, если…

— Акааши, заведешь?

— Да. Отойдите все.

Винт заревел и завыл, взбаламутив воду перед самолетом, все вокруг зажали уши. Пятками Акааши чувствовал, как вибрируют под ногами доски пристани, и в этот момент его так тянуло в небо, подальше отсюда и скорее, туда, где ждал спасения Бокуто…

— Акааши, — окликнул Коноха.

Винт давно затих, и все потихоньку расходились. Сакуса тоже шагал прочь — видимо, успел уже задать все вопросы Конохе.

— Пошли, — ответил Акааши.

В мастерской их ждала Широфуку, и по первому взгляду на нее Акааши понял, что что-то не так. Ее лицо раскраснелось и опухло от слез, взгляд бегал, словно она боялась посмотреть на кого-то из них прямо.

— Пришло сообщение, — сказала она убитым голосом.

У Акааши перехватило дыхание.

— Поиски остановлены, — продолжала Широфуку. — Они признали, что из-за шторма он разбился и, вероятно, уже мертв. Обломков нет.

Акааши стремительно пересек комнату и взялся за наушники радиотелеграфа. Абсурдность происходящего выбивала почву из-под ног: как, неужели они решили, что сделали все возможное?

— Акааши! — Коноха схватил его за плечо. — Остановись.

Акааши вырвался, переводя непонимающий взгляд с него на Широфуку. Те стояли перед ним двумя скорбными изваяниями, глядели молча и с каким-то жалким пониманием.

— Что? — спросил он раздраженно.

Коноха покачал головой:

— Не нужно, Акааши.

— Не нужно — чего? Говорить идиотам о том, что они идиоты? — Кажется, у него затряслись от гнева руки.

— Ругаться с военными, — попытался вразумить его Коноха. — Слушай, я понимаю, что это непросто, но ты мог бы…

— Но я мог бы сидеть тут и делать вид, что все в порядке, да, — перебил Акааши с горечью.

Пускай катятся в бездну со своими телеграммами, со своими решениями и со своей глупостью, которая может стоить жизни человеку. Коноха опасно сощурился.

— Ага, лучше нам торчать у реки и упиваться собственным горем, — вскипел он. — Или нет, лучше строить притянутые за уши теории в попытке себя успокоить!

— Я не понимаю, на что ты так злишься, — прохладно осадил его Акааши. — Разве ты сам не друг Бокуто-сана?

Он уже развернулся уйти, сочтя, что аргументы подошли к концу. Телеграф был окончательно забыт.

— Акааши! — обессилено воскликнул Коноха ему вслед. — Ты решил, что я не понимаю, о чем ты думаешь? Что не вижу, как ты ночами копаешься в чертежах, потому что боишься, что это именно ты допустил какую-то ошибку? — Его кулаки сжались, и казалось, он хочет схватить Акааши и встряхнуть со всей силы, однако он остался стоять на месте. — Нельзя просто взять и починить все на свете! И если тебе кажется, что ты его знал и можешь угадать его каждое действие, то подумай еще раз — может, ты все-таки знал его не настолько хорошо? Ты говоришь, что это наша общая потеря, тогда почему один ведешь себя как его овдовевшая жена?..

— Акинори, — предупреждающе осадила Широфуку, когда было уже слишком поздно.

Акааши сделал шаг назад, глядя на него в ужасе. Сердце колотилось где-то в ушах, а голова была совершенно пуста. Коноха вдруг тоже замер, как будто сдулся весь, целиком, осознав, с чем на него набросился.

— Акааши… — сказал он, и в этом явно слышалось извинение, но сам Акааши не мог ни о чем думать.

— Не надо, — попросил он тихо, вскинув руку в защитном жесте. — Не надо, хватит, Коноха, я услышал.

Он отвернулся и, запинаясь, как слепой, побрел прочь. Коноха что-то крикнул ему вслед, но Акааши так и не остановился. Стоило только допустить мысль о том, что Бокуто правда больше нет — и все вокруг сразу теряло смысл. На что ему, в сущности, оставалось надеяться? На то, что человек в одиночестве продержится пару недель со скудным запасом еды и воды в тысяче километров от того места, где шли поиски, пока он, Акааши, будет убеждать всех в своей правоте? Глубоко в душе Акааши с самого начала понимал: и Сакуса, и даже Коноха были правы. Он шел вниз по опустевшей улице, и в голове билось только одно желание: добраться до моря и там наконец утопиться.

Ноги сами принесли его к заросшему камышами устью реки. Ветер сдувал с них пух и разносил по округе — здесь никогда не бывало снега, но сейчас все было засыпано белым.

Акааши затрясло, и он обхватил себя руками, как если бы хотел удержаться целиком и не рассыпаться на части. Он не плакал, а как будто всухую истекал чистым неразбавленным горем. Ему казалось, что оно осязаемо, что оно расползлось и набухло вокруг огромным пузырем, в котором вперемешку и шелест камыша, и зимний крик выпи, и щепки в волосах, и бескрайнее небо — солнце, отраженное в глазах Бокуто делает их ослепительно золотыми, но Акааши не хочет попасться, и поэтому сразу отводит от них загипнотизированный взгляд. Как кадры кинохроники, которая теперь и навсегда существовала только в его, Акааши, памяти.

Рядом зашуршала трава. Акааши обернулся.

— Опять вы?

Сакуса хмуро фыркнул и развернулся уйти, но Акааши тихо попросил:

— Стойте, подождите, — слова не шли, и он, сглотнув тугой узел в горле, продолжил: — Если я отдам вам красный гидроплан, задаром, вы сможете доставить меня на Сикоку?

Больше не осталось ни единой причины держаться за что-то на этом острове. Теперь Акааши мог только пытаться и дальше убеждать себя в том, что может еще что-нибудь исправить.

Обычно пресное и лишенное эмоций лицо Сакусы исказила удивленная гримаса, сделавшая его вмиг абсолютно нелепым. Акааши понятия не имел о том, слышал ли он новости — да и не хотел выяснять.

— Зачем? — спросил Сакуса с совершенно бестолковым видом.

— Потому что я не пилот, — напомнил Акааши. — Я не уверен, что долечу сам.

— Я понимаю. Зачем вам на Сикоку? Погодите, — на лицо Сакусы вернулось свойственное ему отсутствующее выражение. — Что, из-за него? Из-за Бокуто Котаро? Почему?

Акааши грустно улыбнулся. Этот капитан Сакуса Киеми был такой странный: вроде и угадал, но все равно ничего не понял.

— Потому что я его знаю лучше всех, — ответил он самую очевидную истину. — И поэтому я должен его найти. И если есть что-то, что я могу сделать, значит я сделаю. Жалею только, что не предложил этого раньше. Простите.

— Это глупо, — констатировал Сакуса безжалостно. — Пока вы найдете на Сикоку самолет и доберетесь до него, он будет мертв. Если предположить, что он до сих пор жив, что само по себе маловероятно.

Акааши сжал челюсть, чтобы не скалиться на каждое его слово.

— Тогда придется нам поторопиться.

Он замолчал и глубоко вздохнул. Сакуса задержал на нем взгляд — Акааши очень надеялся на, что у него на лице тот прочел решимость, а не голое отчаяние — и наконец кивнул:

— Хорошо. Вам стоит разобрать себе пассажирское место. Вылет завтра на рассвете.

— Спасибо, — ответил Акааши одними губами.

Сакуса только моргнул и быстрым шагом пошел обратно к деревне, оставив его одного.

Акааши вернулся в ангар не сразу — задержался на берегу еще ненадолго, чтобы точно никого не застать внутри. И правда, к тому моменту, как он пришел, мастерская уже пустовала. В углу его терпеливо ждал, раскинув свои красные крылья, новенький гидроплан, обещанный в подарок Сакусе. Это был импульсивный поступок, Акааши и сам понимал — но оттого, что все наконец сдвинулось с мертвой точки, он чувствовал долгожданное облегчение. Думать о том, как все рано или поздно окажется напрасным, ему не хотелось. Если надежда умирает последней, то у Акааши, по крайней мере, всегда оставался вариант умереть раньше.

Он не имел понятия, как Сакуса планировал забирать самолет — может, явится потом на попутном корабле или с кем-то договорится — да это и не имело значения. Казалось, что тот тянется к нему, как живой, и Акааши невольно сам протянул руку, погладив гладкий прохладный бок.

— Ничего, ничего, — сказал он то ли самолету, то ли сам себе. — Как-нибудь разберемся.

Похлопав напоследок по обшивке, он пошел к пирсу: пока совсем не стемнело, лучше начать готовиться к перелету.

Сидение, предназначенное для пассажира, Сакуса использовал в качестве грузового отсека и закрывал щитком, поэтому пришлось приладить на место невысокое лобовое стекло и растаскивать по сторонам все необходимое, попутно сгружая лишнее. Ночь предстояла долгая и, видимо, бессонная, но так было лучше, чем просто лежать, уставившись в темноту в одиночестве.

Небо с утра было сизое, по-прежнему низкое и неприветливое. Сакуса, уже одетый в форменный комбинезон, шлем и даже обвязку, явился, аккурат когда на горизонте начало светлеть небо. Он глядел хмуро и сосредоточенно на то, как Акааши в последний раз проверяет винт и задумчиво простукивает обшивку. Они не договаривались, но Сакуса, как и Акааши, явно хотел улететь раньше, чем на шум соберется толпа зевак.

— Все в порядке, — заключил Акааши, окончательно удостоверившись в том, что самолет готов к перелету. — Не помешал бы второй пробный полет, но…

— Нет времени, — отрезал Сакуса. — Я тоже вообще-то спешу.

В глубине души Акааши был с ним согласен. И без того дул ветер, и по морю гуляли невысокие волны, не стоило ждать, пока разойдется настоящий шторм.

На себя он нацепил старый летный комбинезон Бокуто и, должно быть, выглядел в нем комично — Бокуто все-таки был и шире в плечах, и немного повыше. И не то чтобы Акааши было дело до того, как он выглядел, просто этим утром все было не так: и одежда велика, и погода не то чтобы идеальная, и ощущение внутри сплошь тревожное и неприятное, как будто что-то плохое должно было случиться, если он все же улетит.

— Пора, — сказал Сакуса, и Акааши коротко кивнул.

Прощаться с ребятами он не стал — знал, что будет только хуже. Они и так услышат шум двигателя, но когда сбегутся — будет уже поздно.

Сакуса забрался в кабину и кивком дал понять, что готов. Акааши подошел к винту и с силой крутанул.

Рев двигателя водой разнесло по всей округе. Рассвет стоял чистый, тихий — ни звука, а теперь эту тишину разорвало в клочья. Пахнуло соляркой и маслом, комбинезон Акааши раздуло и полоскало в потоке воздуха, как парашют.

Сакуса надвинул очки на глаза и большим пальцем указал на место впереди: мол, забирайся. Акааши в последний раз бросил взгляд на берег. Ему было жаль оставлять все так, но по-другому поступить он не мог. Наверное, им даже будет проще, когда не придется отводить глаза или менять тему разговора в его присутствии. Он жалел только об одном: разговор с Конохой, который так и повис в воздухе. Акааши было жаль, что они не помирились до отлета — некстати вспомнились брошенные как-то слова Бокуто о том, что неразрешенные на земле дела всегда тянут вниз. Тянуло ли что-нибудь вниз его самого?

Акааши видел его вместо себя, готового вот-вот запрыгнуть в самолет — и нетерпеливо оглядывающего берег: ну где же, где же? Он сам следил за отлетом из ангара, смаковал на губах последнее: «Ну почему я не сделал этого раньше?» — брошенное Бокуто утром, уже перед самым выходом. Акааши боялся, что если он выйдет, то что-то пойдет не так — или он сам сделает, чтобы что-то пошло не так, объявит самолет вкрай негодным и задержит Бокуто — хоть на день, да хоть на минуту.

Нет, лучше пускай там будет Коноха, думал он, когда Бокуто напоследок махнул наугад рукой. Тогда до отлета оставалась минута, и он казался расстроенным.

Внимание Акааши вдруг привлекла крохотная фигурка, которая стремглав неслась к нему из деревни через пляж. Это был Коноха. Снова зацепила неприятная, как заусенец, мысль о том, что они не попрощались и не помирились, а теперь Акааши еще и сбегал, как вор. Он в последний раз обернулся на Сакусу — тот что-то сказал, неслышно, но и без того понятно: у нас нет времени. Акааши закинул ногу в кабину, но так и остался стоять, потому что Коноха вдруг замахал руками и прибавил шагу.

Он бежал к ним так, как будто от этого зависела чья-то жизнь, и кричал что-то, чего Акааши не слышал ни издалека, ни когда Коноха подбежал ближе и сходу затряс его, как неживого. Позади Сакуса что-то тоже крикнул — может, окликал или предупреждал, — Акааши попросту о нем забыл.

Он не мог разобрать ни слова за гудением винта, а Коноха все продолжал трясти его за плечи и кричать что-то бессвязное, плача и смеясь одновременно — и по губам его можно было прочесть только: «Бокуто-Бокуто-Бокуто».

***

Бокуто вернулся через целых две недели. Акааши подозревал, что так будет: в Токио его ждали буквально всем городом, и ни журналисты, ни спонсоры, ни все причастные не отпустили бы его так просто. И хотя возвращению любимца публики радовались, кругосветный перелет все равно был признан провалившимся.

Акааши гадал, каким он будет после такой долгой разлуки. Он занимался всякой ерундой в мастерской, чтобы не подавать виду, но, наверное, только слепой не заметил бы, что он весь извелся. В день прибытия сухогруза, когда над островом послышался долгий приветственный гудок, на пристань он не пошел. Он догадывался, что встречать выйдет целая толпа, и в любом случае не получится толком поговорить — поэтому он сел на пол в кабинете и принялся ждать. Бокуто, сам того не зная, научил его этому лучше всего — ждать. До расставания Акааши никогда не думал, что бывает вот так — когда сидишь и всем телом чувствуешь, как проходит время, и каждая прожитая секунда — это шаг в твою сторону. Приближение.

А потом заскрипели половицы в коридоре, за спиной открылась дверь. Бокуто замер в проеме, как будто хотел, чтобы он подошел сам. Акааши обернулся, без лишних слов поднялся на ноги, пересек разделявшее их пространство и наконец попался в капкан из рук, из ласкового бессвязного шепота и долгожданного: «Я дома».

— С возвращением, — тихо ответил он и прижался еще сильнее. В голове царила ослепительная пустота, заполненная Бокуто.

Он выглядел измотанным и здорово похудел. Его светлая кожа покраснела и шелушилась от загара, а вечно стоявшие торчком волосы теперь тоскливо спадали на лоб, под глазами залегли желтоватые тени. Акааши бы даже решил, что Бокуто подменили кем-то, какой-то жалкой замученной копией, но в следующее мгновение его уже закружили по комнате, подняв над полом и хохоча.

— Как же я скучал, — запыхавшись, приговаривал Бокуто. И тут же надулся: — Почему ты меня не встретил? Я подумал, что-то случилось.

Акааши загадочно промолчал. Было боязно признаваться в собственном страхе выкинуть что-нибудь странное. Или что Бокуто выкинет — неизвестно еще, что было вероятнее. Не дожидаясь ответа, тот провел ладонями по его щекам — медленно, так, словно хотел руками снять отпечаток с его лица, запомнить не только глазами, но и кожей. Под этим прикосновением Акааши залился краской и совсем затих, боясь лишний раз пошевелиться.

— Какой же ты… — сказал Бокуто, а потом повторил: — Я скучал.

— Я тоже, — ответил Акааши. Он не знал, куда деть глаза, но Бокуто решил за него — потянул на себя за шею и поцеловал.

Его губы были обветренные и просоленные морским воздухом. Акааши хотел закрыть глаза, пока они целовались, но все никак не мог поверить, что это происходит взаправду, а не в каком-нибудь то ли воспоминании, то ли сне. Он разорвал поцелуй и жадно оглядел лицо Бокуто: соболиные брови, ответный взгляд из-под тяжелых век, высокие скулы — и поцеловал опять, еще крепче. Хотелось столько всего рассказать: например, что он боялся, будто Бокуто, вернувшись, заявит, что они совершили ошибку, — или еще что-нибудь в той же мере бестолковое, но по лестнице затопали, и Бокуто с сожалением отступил на пару шагов.

— Так я и знал, что ты тут, — довольно заявил Коноха, заглянув к ним.

Акааши постарался сделать вид, что не услышал ничего двусмысленного. Бокуто, судя по слегка смущенному и сбитому с толку виду, тоже.

— Да, где мне еще быть-то, — неловко протянул он, запустив пятерню в волосы.

Рукав его рубашки при этом жесте сполз вниз, и виду открылись многочисленные желтоватые синяки и поджившие ссадины, покрывавшие кожу от запястья до локтя. Заметив взгляд Акааши, он одернул рукав на место и подмигнул: ерунда.

— Если вы собирались запереться тут и торчать до утра над своими картами, то ничего не выйдет, — хмыкнул Коноха. Бокуто еле слышно пробурчал: «Зараза», — и нарвался на довольный и хитрый смешок: — А ты как думал, герой? Полагается праздновать.

— Дайте мне помыться, и я хоть станцую, — взмолился Бокуто. — Только не говори мне про баню в рекане, я не выберусь от бабули Томэ живым.

— Я могу разогреть воды, — предложил Акааши. — Хочешь?

— Я и сам могу!

— Не-а, не можешь, отдыхай, — фыркнул Коноха. — Дурак несчастный, переполошил всех, а теперь — «сам могу».

Они так и не поговорили, понял Акааши, когда таскал воду и кипятил в ведре на газовой горелке. Даже поздороваться, в общем, не успели, когда Бокуто снова увели с расспросами и поздравлениями. Только поцелуи сластили на губах приятным напоминанием. Бокуто был дома.

Через час Акааши смог наконец заполучить его обратно. К тому моменту он закатил в пустовавшую спальню Бокуто лохань, в которой они обычно мылись после рабочего дня в мастерской, и натаскал теплой воды.

Комната, которая все эти месяцы пустовала, казалось, ожила в считанные минуты. Сколько он тут успел пробыть — полчаса? Но уже были распахнуты седзи и шкаф раскрыт настежь. К тому же Бокуто зачем-то расстелил футон среди бела дня — может, по привычке, а может, правда хотел отдохнуть с дороги. Только успел зайти и уже внес вместе с собой полноценный хаос.

Почему-то стало легче дышать. Это был точно он, не повзрослевший и осунувшийся незнакомец, а тот самый Бокуто, которого Акааши знал, как свои пять пальцев. Значит, жизнь и правда продолжалась.

Позади зашлепали босые ноги. Акааши обернулся и отвел взгляд при виде Бокуто, который без особенного стеснения сбросил рубашку и теперь стаскивал брюки.

— Поможешь? — попросил тот, хотя мог бы не просить — Акааши и без того собирался остаться.

Он поднял с пола ведро, а Бокуто, оставшись полностью обнаженным, уселся с ногами в лохань, трогательно и неловко поджав похудевшие ноги.

— Запрокинь голову, — попросил Акааши.

Бокуто был тихим и послушным — терпеливо подождал, пока он сольет на голову, отводя мокрые волосы назад, отфыркался, разомлел в тепле и заулыбался сонно. По его шее стекали капли воды, и Акааши все не мог оторвать от них взгляда, скользнул следом пальцами, заставив Бокуто вздрогнуть, потом вскинуть голову, как охотничью собаку, которая принюхивается к малейшим изменениям в воздухе. Встретиться глазами с Акааши. Замереть.

Воздух вдруг сделался вязким и тяжелым, и тело все как онемело. Голова опустела, слова шли навылет, так что Акааши не успел ни за одно ухватиться. Сейчас он и вправду не знал, что делать: сказать, что скучал, или просто поцеловать? Он медленно и спокойно наклонился к Бокуто, а тот не сводил с него глаз, как будто Акааши тоже стоял перед ним полностью обнаженный.

— Почему ты еще одет? — Бокуто издал хриплый смешок, испещренная ссадинами рука потянулась к юката Акааши. Показная покорность оказалась обманчива. Ткань на груди смялась и повлажнела — точно придется переодеться. Рывок, швы затрещали. Акааши зацепился за бортик рукой, а второй соскользнул прямо в воду — мокрый рукав сразу же облепил её до локтя, а пальцы докоснулись обнаженной груди Бокуто. Его горячее дыхание замерло на лице. — Ничего не скажешь?

— А нужно? — осторожно спросил Акааши.

— Ты даже не вышел попрощаться, а потом я несколько месяцев писал без ответа! — обиженно напомнил Бокуто, а потом спросил, уже тише и серьезнее: — Все в порядке?

Акааши пристыженно повесил голову.

— Ну конечно, Бокуто-сан, — ответил он искренне. — Похоже, мои письма тебя просто не догоняли.

Они даже не целовались, просто ласково соприкоснулись губами. Бокуто успел сбрить щетину, и Акааши коснулся нежной чувствительной кожи, вдохнул запах мыла. Кажется, кто-то из них дрожал — может, оба. Сил расцепить челюсть не было, она так упрямо сжалась — Акааши боялся, что если он попробует еще что-нибудь сказать, то голос сорвется.

Бокуто поцеловал его первым, прихватив губами нижнюю губу — нежно и бережно, так, что Акааши повело, и закружилась от эйфории голова. Мир вокруг исчез, а они вдвоем, сорвавшись, полетели в пропасть.

— Нет, не рви, — только и успел проговорить Акааши, почти не отрываясь от губ Бокуто. Тот нетерпеливо дернул его за пояс, но потом все-таки отпустил.

Акааши, путаясь в рукавах, выбрался из юката. Пальцы не слушались, Бокуто не помогал, только целовал обнажавшуюся кожу, ласкал руками, прижимая к себе еще крепче. Лохань была такая маленькая, что уместиться вместе было практически невозможно, и Акааши ерзал от неудобства — а потом сразу путался в объятиях, ластился к нему и тонул.

— Подожди, подожди, пожалуйста, — зашептал он, не в силах говорить громче. Где-то там, за дверьми, дом жил своей жизнью, и их, наверное, даже ждали, и облетал камышовый пух, и кричала выпь, а тут Бокуто, потеряв всякое терпение, вылизывал и кусал его живот, попутно перетаскивая на себя и не оставляя ни малейшей возможности для сопротивления. Акааши вцепился в его волосы рукой, еле подавив стон, и наконец сдался.

Хотелось смотреть, дышать, трогать. Не хватало всех этих чувств, чтобы насытиться Бокуто, догнать его, прожить упущенное время. Бокуто, видимо, чувствовал что-то схожее: он то со страстью начинал целовать всюду, куда только мог дотянуться, и так, что Акааши дрожал с головы до пят, то вдруг принимался разглядывать родинку на тыльной стороне его ладони, как будто впервые ее видел. Акааши провел пальцами по заживающим ссадинам на его руках и закусил губу, когда приметил в одной, особенно яркой, след от человеческих зубов. Он не хотел знать, зачем Бокуто кусал себя за руки, но от одного факта в глазах мутнело. Может, тот боялся потерять сознание или отвлекался от чего-нибудь другого, более страшного, чем физическая боль. Думая об этом, Акааши весь сразу делался как каменный.

— А эта откуда? — прошептал он бездумно. Голос Бокуто разносился по всей комнате, отталкиваясь от стен, как бы тихо он ни говорил. Прямо он так и не ответил, только отмахнулся, мол, царапина, я попал в аварию на самолете, Акааши, не глупи. Еще бы он принялся описывать все в подробностях: Акааши сидел у него на коленях, и они оба были такие заведенные, что уж точно не до синяков.

Стало еще больше крепких объятий, жарких поцелуев, а за ними — все тот же лихорадочный шепот, в котором самые нежные слова, кажется, так и повисли невысказынными. Да и пусть их, думал Акааши, еще успеется. И все, на что он оказался способен, собравшись с духом и подняв взгляд только на последнем слове:

— Я тебя хочу, сейчас.

— Правда? — Бокуто словно бы и не ждал ответа, сверкнул глазами из-под томно опущенных век, поцеловал его еще жарче, чем раньше. Ладони его двигались по телу Акааши стихийно, казалось, что они касались везде и сразу. Они цеплялись друг за друга, как за единственно возможное спасение, перепутавшись руками и ногами в крошечном пространстве, доступном им, обласканные остывающей водой и теплом собственных тел.

И несмотря на всю тесноту и все неудобство, несмотря на то, что они зажимали друг другу рты поцелуями, чтобы никто не услышал — Акааши летел, раскинув руки в стороны, безо всякого самолета и безо всякого неба.

***

Когда всенародное гуляние прекратилось, было уже далеко за полночь. Бокуто выглядел окончательно вымотанным, хоть и не подавал виду, выпивая наравне со всеми, но Акааши все равно заметил.

Все стали кто расходиться, а кто укладываться прямо в зале на первом этаже, благо в их распоряжении было несколько гостевых футонов. Акааши и Бокуто демонстративно разошлись по своим спальням.

Несмотря на долгий и богатый на события день, Акааши лежал совершенно без сна, но голова его была пуста, а мысли оставались спокойными и безмятежными. В коридоре послышались тихие шаги: кто-то осторожно крался. Скрипнула, открывшись и закрывшись снова, раздвижная дверь.

— Акааши? — на пробу окликнул Бокуто шепотом.

— Я тут, Бокуто-сан, — позвал Акааши темную фигуру, замершую на пороге.

Бокуто подошел к его футону и устроился рядом. Места было мало, и пришлось перелечь боком, чтобы уместиться вдвоем, но Акааши это только нравилось. Притершись к Бокуто под руку, он глубоко вздохнул и притих.

Некоторое время они пролежали в спокойном молчании, но Бокуто, судя по всему, тоже никак не мог заснуть. Было как будто мало, недостаточно… всего, разговоров, объятий, поцелуев — просто времени, проведенного рядом — настолько мало, что становилось жалко спать.

— Расскажи о чем-нибудь, — попросил Акааши и тут же смутился. Наверное, он попросил, как один из тех, кто требует историй просто из праздного любопытства — а за последние дни Бокуто с такими наговорился. Но тот понял.

— Знаешь, — тихо вопреки своему обыкновению сказал Бокуто. Голос отчего-то показался Акааши сиплым и непривычно глубоким. — Там на третью ночь такой штиль пришел… и я небо как в первый раз увидел.

Он мечтательно вздохнул и перевернулся на спину, заложив руку под голову, и Акааши вдруг словно наяву увидел, как Бокуто точь-в-точь так же лежит на крыле гидроплана, а вокруг насколько хватает глаз простирается бездонная ночная темнота.

— Там столько звезд было — сверху, внизу, вообще везде!.. И я лежал и думал: как же здорово жить в мире, где бывает такое небо и такие звезды. И думал, что вот вернусь — все-все тебе расскажу, — сказав так, он схватил Акааши за плечо.

Его глаза взбудораженно блестели в темноте — поразительная черта, не дававшая Акааши покоя: как человек, переживший многодневную голодовку, страх смерти в полном одиночестве, палящее солнце — каким образом он по-прежнему смотрел вокруг все так же уверенно и радостно, как и прежде? Догадывался ли сам Бокуто, насколько это в нем очаровывает? Знал ли о власти, которую один его взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век имел над людьми?

— Но за столько дней, — продолжал тем временем Бокуто, — за столько дней я забыл половину, а другая так перемешалась… Только и помню: звезды, солнце вперемешку, куда ни посмотришь — и тишина.

Он провел перед собой рукой: торжественно и широко. Рукав юката сполз, снова обнажив обветренную загорелую кожу, по которой зловещими пятнами тянулись до самого локтя знакомые синяки и ссадины.

— И не боялся, Бокуто-сан? — спросил Акааши, слегка подначивая. Такой серьезный Бокуто его не на шутку пугал.

— Я? — Бокуто потер подбородок и усмехнулся: — Нет, конечно.

Его опаленная загаром кожа шелушилась под пальцами, когда Акааши, хмыкнув, ущипнул за горделиво вздернутый нос.

На самом деле он понимал, что Бокуто бессовестно лгал, чтобы не напугать его. Акааши и понятия не имел, что на самом деле творилось у того в голове. И именно поэтому он не ответил ничего, только медленно, глубоко вздохнул.

— Мне хотелось вернуться, — наконец сказал Бокуто. — У меня же столько всего пропало в этой треклятой воде, столько подарков и сувениров! Фотографии вез, дневники, вещи…

Лицо его было неразличимо, но Акааши знал, что он надулся. Дневники и фотографии, какая глупость, какая мелочь в сравнении с тем, чего он умудрился избежать. И все-таки Бокуто жалел о них — так странно.

— А когда я увидел тех китобоев, — продолжал тот, в сумбуре перескочив с темы. — Я подумал, что уже спятил, вот и мерещится всякое… И я там понял — знаешь, что?

Акааши поднял брови, и Бокуто, хоть этого не видел, тихо, почти шепотом продолжил:

— Пожалуй, что оно того не стоит. Я решил больше не летать. Небо всегда приносило мне одни неприятности. Раньше была война. Теперь это. Стоит ли оно все этого?

Акааши разглядывал едва видные в темноте потолочные балки, представляя себе то, о чем говорил Бокуто. Он бы остался в мастерской, и все бы стало на свои места. Были бы как раньше камыши на заливе, ночные прогулки и онигири из пустого риса, а небо оставалось бы там, где ему и положено быть — далеко над их головами. Вне досягаемости Бокуто.

— Сколько до рассвета? — спросил он вместо того, чтобы сказать что-то ободряющее.

— Не знаю. — Юката Бокуто зашуршала, когда он пожал плечами. — Не очень долго, вроде бы, а что?

За стеной с улицы слышалась одна только чистая предутренняя тишина.

— Пойдем, — позвал Акааши, вставая на ноги, и протянул ему руку. — Я хочу кое-что тебе показать.

Они пробрались через спавшую мастерскую на улицу, а оттуда — в темный ангар. Бокуто наощупь отыскал и включил сигнальный фонарь. В очерченном им круге света зашипел и деловито протопал в сторону знакомый белый кот-приблуда, распушив хвост, как роскошный султан.

— Зачем… — начал Бокуто, а потом луч света дрогнул — и остановился. — Погоди-ка!..

Он сделал пару шагов, потом замер, обернулся, растерянно поглядев на Акааши.

— Можно? — спросил он, и в его голосе отчего-то вдруг послышалась робость. Почти как у ребенка, который получил в подарок то, о чем только и мечтал — и теперь даже немного боится на него взглянуть.

Акааши только кивнул, глядя на него и затаив дыхание.

Говори что хочешь, думал он про себя с каким-то горьким, лихорадочным торжеством. Обманывайся, бойся, а можешь бросить все на свете и остаться. Но я все равно дам тебе эти крылья, и они унесут тебя еще дальше, хоть на край света, и больше не подведут, и ты все равно улетишь, даже если будет страшно. Потому что земля — это не твое, и ты знаешь это, Бокуто-чтоб-тебя-сан.

Бокуто сдернул брезент на пол и осторожно повел рукой по ярко-красной обшивке.

— Он твой, — сказал Акааши сипло, а потом тихо фыркнул вдобавок: — Только верни деньги за двигатель, а то Коноха мне плешь из-за него проел.

Бокуто обернулся на него посмотреть — Акааши почти не видел его лица против света.

— Спасибо, — сказал он непривычным, надтреснутым голосом и отвернулся обратно, спрятав лицо в ладонях. — Спасибо тебе, Акааши.

Акааши молчал. Они стояли так в тишине, пока небо за распахнутыми воротами не стало совсем светлым. Рассвет пришел на удивление прозрачный и ясный. Наверное, пришел последний солнечный день за осень. Бокуто поднял на него покрасневшие глаза, широко улыбнулся и внезапно спросил:

— Акааши… ты не хочешь полетать?

Тот осоловело уставился на него.

— Мы всю деревню поднимем… да и его еще никто не испытывал. — Он невесело усмехнулся: — Хотя был тут один желающий. Военный. Но так и улетел ни с чем.

— Да какая разница, — отмахнулся Бокуто. — Заодно и испытаем. Ну давай! Акааши!

— Мы замерзнем, и ты об этом пожалеешь, — продолжал бубнить Акааши с видом единственного трезво мыслящего человека, но против горящих от нетерпения глаз Бокуто не сработал бы ни один аргумент, и он вздохнул: — Я даже не уверен, что мы вдвоем его выкатим, Бокуто-сан.

— Ну, мы будем очень стараться, — заверил его Бокуто и обошел самолет с другой стороны, взявшись одной рукой за крыло, а другой уперевшись в корпус. — Поехали?

Акааши оставалось только последовать его примеру.

Через полчаса, взмыленные и уставшие, они лежали вповалку на пирсе, а на волнах перед ними спокойно покачивался спущенный на воду гидроплан.

— Оно тебе еще надо? — спросил Акааши в надежде, что Бокуто отложит свою затею хотя бы до полудня.

— Конечно! — ответил Бокуто, не уловив его немую мольбу, и натянул захваченные из мастерской потертые очки с ярко-желтыми линзами. — Заведешь?

Акааши закатил глаза. Когда он еще только проектировал этот самолет, он задумывал второе сиденье скорее на всякий случай, потому что Бокуто обычно летал один, сам по себе, — кто же знал, что при первом взгляде на самолет ему стукнет в голову именно такая идея.

И небо, как под заказ, было отчего-то синее и чистое. Как будто ждало их, распахнув спросонья приглашающие объятия.

Загудел винт, и Бокуто махнул рукой в сторону пассажирского сиденья — точь-в-точь как Сакуса — только в тот раз холодный ветер нещадно трепал комбинезон, а теперь на Акааши было одно только юката, и приходилось придерживать края руками. Ноги вмиг покрылись гусиной кожей от сильного ветра и мелких капель воды, которые винт раздувал по пирсу. Он послушно запрыгнул на свое сиденье и пристегнулся, по-прежнему ежась от холода.

Гидроплан неуклюже покачнулся на воде и сдвинулся с места, набирая скорость. Акааши спрятался за стеклом от хлеставшего по щекам ветра. А потом, подпрыгнув на особенно высокой волне, самолет задрал нос — и поднялся в воздух. Дальше снова поднырнул под воздушный поток — сердце с размаху ухнуло в пятки — наклонился на бок, описал широкую дугу вдоль линии берега. Потом винт завыл громче, и земля стала постепенно удаляться: они набирали высоту.

Сморгнув выступившие на глазах слезы, и отмахнувшись от растрепавшихся волос, Акааши глянул из-за борта вниз. Там на улицу высыпали люди, перебуженные шумом, но они быстро остались позади вместе с ангаром, пирсом, застроенной домами улочкой. Потом остались позади и поросшее камышами устье реки, и вся бухта впридачу.

А впереди из-за моря неторопливо поднималось солнце.


End file.
